Szalony dzień w Maroko
Chadley siedzi w swoim przedziale z pewną osobą. 'Chadley: '''Na pewno chcesz tego? '???: 'Tak. Jestem pewny na 100%. '''Chadley: '''Oki. ;) Wybacz, ale muszę zrobić wstęp do odcinka. ''Spojrzał do kamery. 'Chadley: '''Moul N'Aga! Nasza finałowa 5 rozpoczeła kolejny wyścig w programie. Jacqi oczywiście nie mogła z przyczyn wiadomych, ale za to reszta mogła. Przeżyli, co mnie nie dziwi. :/ Ale chyba czas to będzie zmienić. :D ''Zaśmiał się. 'Chadley: '''I niespodzianka! Otto jako pierwszy chłopak wygrał zadanie i uratował Jacqueline, która i tak, by nie odpadła. Odcinek bez eliminacji, a ten uratował ją kartą odkupienia. Haha. Żałosne. xd W grze dalej mamy 5 zawodników, ale to się dzisiaj zmieni! Kto odpadnie? I kto poradzi sobie na imprezie? '???: 'Jak zwykle głupi wstęp. '''Chadley: '''Co poradzić... Muszę mówić to co mam w scenariuszu. :P '???: 'Hahah. Autobus, Przedział Zwycięzcy ''Wyjątkowo dzisiaj wszyscy zawodnicy znaleźli się w tym przedziale. Wszyscy zażywali prawdziwych luksusów. Jacqi jednak z nimi nie było. Smutny Otto siedział na fotelu przy wejściu do przedziału... 'Otto: '''Jacqi. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Otto: 'Nie wiem czemu, ale od kilku dni mi jej brakuje... Po ostatnim zadaniu, on gdzieś ją zabrał, ale nie wiem gdzie i to mnie... Denerwuje? '''Otto: '''Dlaczego mi ciebie ku.wa brakuje to ja nie wiem. ''Zaczął kiwać głową zażenowany. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Otto: '''Trzeba się wziąść w garść! Jestem w finałowej piątce! Jako jedyny z chłopaków przetrwałem i wygrałem zadanie, a ten nasz gospodarz zaprosił resztę konkurencji do przedziału! UGH! On chcę mi naprawdę przeszkodzić... Ale ja się nie dam! Z Jacqi, czy bez! Dam radę! ''Rozejrzał się i zobaczył resztę, która była czymś zajęta. Frenchy słuchała sama muzyki, a MacKenzy próbowała pogadać z Sabriną, ale ta nie dawała jej dojść do głosu. 'Otto: '... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Frenchy: '''W tym show nie można nikomu ufać. Na szczęście udało mi się dotrzec na metę jako 4, ale to był odcinek bez eliminacji. Jestem szczerze mówiąc w szoku. W grze zostało nas 5. Otto na pewno ma sojusz z Jacqi, a Sabrina kręci z MacKenzy, ale nie jestem tych ostatnich dwóch pewna... :/ '''Frenchy: '''Idioci. ''Rzuciła i wyjeła swój magazyn z torby. 'Frenchy: '''Może tu coś będzie. "Moda dla opornych"? ''Wyrzuciła go i wzięła kolejny. 'Frenchy: '"Dobre przyjacielstwo"? Zgniotła i wyrzuciła. Zrobiła to kilka razy, aż w końcu wyjęła swój ostatni magazyn. 'Frenchy: '"Krwawa Zemsta!"? TAK! Zaczęła się zagłębiać w swojej lekturze. Sabrina starała się przeszkodzić MacKenzy, która starała się do niej zagadać... ;-; 'MacKenzy: '''I wiesz... '''Sabrina: '''Cicho. '''MacKenzy: '...wtedy ja... 'Sabrina: '''ZAMILCZ! NIE CHCĘ MI SIĘ CIEBIE SŁUCHAĆ! TO CO POWIESZ I TAK MNIE NIE INTERESUJE! LEĆ TRUĆ DUPĘ KOMUŚ INNEMU, ALE NIE MNIE! '''MacKenzy: '''Oki. :D ''I poszła. Nagle do przedziału weszła Jacqi. Ale już nie była na wózku. 'Otto: '''OMG... ''I zacięła lecieć nuta... thumb|left|315px I skończyło się pocałunkiem. ^^ 'Sabrina: '''Chyba mamy... '''Frenchy: '...podwójnie... 'Sabrina&Frenchy: '...PRZEJEBANE! :OOOO Maroko, centrum miasta Zawodnicy wyszli z autobusu. W centrum miasta trwał jakiś festiwal, ale kogo to interesowało? (please) Stali oni przed Chadley'em, który z uśmiechem ich powitał. 'Chadley: '''Nasza finałowa 5! ^^ I jak tam? ;3 '''Jacqueline: '''Dobrze. Wreszcie mogę zacząć działać. ''Spojrzał na trzymającą się parę. 'Chadley: '''Zaraz! Czy wy jesteście... ''Złapał się za głowę. 'Chadley: '''PARĄ?! :OOO '''Otto: '''Mhm. I chcę użyć voodo! '''Chadley: '''Zamiana zawodnika? Ok. Kogo chcesz zamienić? '''Otto: '''Frenchy! Zamieniam ją na... ''Cisza... 'Otto: '''BORIS'A! ''Wszyscy westchnęli. 'Frenchy: '''CO?! Ja odpadam?! '''Chadley: '''No tak jakby. :3 '''Frenchy: 'Świetnie! Warknęła. 'Frenchy: '''Narka. ''Wkurzona weszła do autobusu. Zabrała walizki i odeszła. Do zawodników przyszedł Boris prowadzony przez stażystów. 'Chadley: '''Witamy ponownie w programie Boris! '''Boris: '-,- 'Chadley: '''No, a teraz wasze zadanie. Dzisiaj odbywa się jakiś tam festiwal w Maroko i waszym zadaniem będzie przygotowanie pokazu. Musicie pokazać coś z tych kategorii: taniec, śpiew, jakaś scenka, wybuch fajerwerek. To jak? Kto co wybiera? '''Boris: '''Fajerwerki. '''Jacqueline&Otto: '''Scena. '''Sabrina: '''Taniec. '''MacKenzy: 'Śpiew. :D 'Chadley: '''Potrzebne materiały musicie zakupić. ;u; Możecie sobie przeszkadzać. Każdy występ będzie oglądany przeze mnie i oceniany. Najlepszy wygrywa, a najgroszy odpada. ;u; Może w next odcinku zrobimy finał? ;u; ''Odszedł ze śmiechem, a ci ruszyli na zakupy. :3 Zadanie Boris udał się do sklepu z fajerwerkami. Przy kasie stał nie spodziewany gość. :3 'Boris: '''Ty?! '''Duncan: '''No co? Dorabiam sobie. ._. '''Boris: '''Nieważne. Daj mi najlepsze fajerweki jakie tu masz! '''Duncan: '''Dać to ty se możesz dupy jakiemuś murzynowi. ;-; '''Boris: '''Posłuchaj no mnie gnojku! ''Złapał go za koszulę i przyciągnął do siebie. 'Boris: '''Albo dasz mi fajerweki, albo wysadzę ciebie jak i ten cały sklep. Wybieraj! '''Duncan: '''Umyj zęby to wtedy sobie pogadamy. ''Odepchnął go. 'Boris: '... Wkurzony wyjął zapałki, które zapalił i rzucił na regał z fajerwerkami. 'Boris: '''Hahahah! ''I uciekł, a w oddali widać wybuchający sklep. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: '''Bombowy powrót! DOSŁOWNIE! >:D (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Duncan: 'No to trzeba spierdalać. ;u; ''Zauważył uciekającego Duncan'a. 'Boris: '''Przeżył? ;_; ''Upadł na kolana i zaczał krzyczeć. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: '''JAK?! ''Sabrina i MacKenzy udały się do jakiegoś sklepu z ubraniami. 'Sabrina: '''A ty po co idziesz ze mną do sklepu? '''MacKenzy: '''Po strój do występu. ;u; '''Sabrina: '''Aha? ''Przewróciła oczyma. 'Sabrina: '''A w sumie. Co powiesz na taką małą współpracę? '''MacKenzy: '''Czyli masz na myśli sojusz? :D '''Sabrina: '''Możesz to nazywać jak chcesz. '''MacKenzy: '''No to sojusz. :D Ale tylko na chwilę. Ważne, aby Boris lub Jacqtto odpadli. ;u; '''Sabrina: '''Jacqtto? '''MacKenzy: '''No! OttoxJacqueline! :D '''Sabrina: '''Aha... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Sabrina: 'Nie rozumiem. ''*westchneła.* Weszły do sklepu, a w nim przy strojach grzebała coś Dakota. 'Dakota: '''Brzydkie. ''Wywaliła starą suknię dla baletnicy na Sabrinę. 'Dakota: '''A to? ''Wzięła do ręki jakis strój czarownicy. 'Dakota: '''Nidgy w życiu! Co, by sobie tatuś pomyślał?! ''Wyrzuciła i trafiła na MacKenzy. 'MacKenzy: '''Mamy stroje. <33 '''Sabrina: '''Szybko poszło. ''Wybiegły ze sklepu, a Dakota się odwróciła. 'Dakota: '''Ktoś tu był? ''Wzruszyła ramionami nie widząc nikogo. 'Dakota: 'Łotewer. <3 I wróciła do dalszego grzebania. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Otto: '''Co może, być bardziej prostrzego niż śpiew? Hahah! Sabotaż rywali. A co? >:) '''Jacqueline: '''To co robimy? ''Stanęli przed swoimi przeciwnikami, którzy przygotowywali się do występu. 'Otto: '''Ja zajmę się naszym komandosem, a ty NPDKŹ. '''Jacqueline: '''Nie chętnie, ale dobra. ''Westchnęła i się rozeszli. Otto podszedł do Boris'a, który majsterkował przy dynamicie. ;u; 'Otto: '''To witam w grze. :D Nazywam się Otto, a ty pewnie to Boris. ^^ '''Boris: '''Brawa ci się należą. Wiesz jak mam na imię. '''Otto: '''A co tam robisz? ^^ Sądziłem, że zniszczyłeś ten sklep z fajerwerkami... (please) '''Boris: '''Zawsze mam pod ręką dynamit. '''Otto: '''Pozorny zawsze ubezpieczony, a co to? ''Wskazał na detonator. 'Boris: '''Detonator. '''Otto: '''Mogę? ^^ '''Boris: '''Spierdalaj z stąd w podskokach... '''Otto: '''Ale z tym czymś. ^^ ''Rzucił się na niego i przez przypadek detonował bombę. Kamerę wzróciła się do dziewczyn. 'Jacqueline: '''Ach tak?! To nie mnie matka bije kablem od pilota! '''Sabrina: '''Ja ją przynajmniej mam. '''Jacqueline: '''Twoje teksty są takie suche i stare jak twoja macica. '''Sabrina: '''Ty... -,- Przegięłaś! '''Jacqueline: '''A co? Nie mówię prawdy? '''Sabrina: '''ZGINIESZ! ''Rzuciła się na nią i zaczęły okładać się pięściami, szarpać i drapać. MacKenzy zaś miała wszystko w dupie i odeszła. :P Eksplozja spowodowana przez wybuch dynamitu zniszczyła cały okręg ich przygotowań. Innymi słowy, spieprzyli robotę. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: '''Oj... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Otto: '...mamy... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Sabrina: '...chyba... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'MacKenzy: 'FAJNIE BYŁO. :D (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Jacqueline: '...przejebane! ''Do zawodników leżących na ziemi przyszedł mocno wkurzony Chadley i Chef. 'Chef: '''Zostawić ich na chwilę... ''Kiwa zawiedziony głową. 'Chef: '''Nie można popełnić tego samego błędu. '''Chadley: '''I nie popełnimy! WSTAWAJCIE! ''Ledwo co wstali, ale wstali. 'Chadley: '''Co to ma znaczyć?! Zniszczyliście kawałek miasta i to jeszcze ten, gdzie ma odbyć się festiwal! Ktoś za to beknie. 'Żołnierz: 'Właśnie. ''Za prowadzącym znalazła się armia Maroko. ;u; 'Chadley: '''Co? 'Żołnierz: 'Niestey, ale Chadley'u zostajesz aresztowany za wrobienie dzieciaków w show. '''Chadley: '''Huh? '''Chris: '''Macie go zamknąć! '''Chadley: '''CHRIS?! '''Zawodnicy: '''CHRIS?! '''Chef: '''CHRIS?! Ty nie na emeryturze? (please) '''Chris: '''Totalna Porażka bez Chris'a to nie Totalna Porażka! '''Chadley: '''A co ze mną? '''Chris: '''Za piramidę i co teraz zrobiłeś odpowiesz w sądzie. '''Chadley: '''Super... -,- ''Oddał się w ręce żołnierzy i odeszli. 'Chris: '''A was zapraszam na ceremonię! ^^ '''Jacqueline: '''Ale nie ma zwycięzcy zadania? '''Chris: '''Za to co się stało lepiej nie mieć go. Wszyscy jesteście zagrożeni za karę. Każdy ma prawo odejść i czuć się zagrożonym. ;u; ''Jęki zawodu. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Chris: '''Tak naprawdę wróciłem, ponieważ producenci postanowili zamienić Chadley'a, który niszczył wszystko w tym show. A ja to zmienie. :D Ceremonia ''Zawodnicy znaleźli się na ceremonii. Chris stał przed nimi. 'Chris: '''Witam was na pierwszej ceremonii! :D '''Otto: '''Kolejnej... '''Chris: '''Pierwszą ze mną. A więc tak. Dzisiaj kamyszki otrzymają bezpieczne osoby, które... '''Boris: '''Znamy zasady. '''Chris: '>.< 'Jacqueline: '''Możemy głosować? '''Chris: '''Róbcie swoje. ''Westchnął, a oni zaczęli podchodzić do skrzynki i głosować. Pierwsza była MacKenzy. 'MacKenzy: '''Boże. :< Nie wiem na kogo głosować. Wszyscy są tacy mili. Ale muszę. ''Piszę imię osoby na kartce i wrzuca do skrzyni. Na jej miejsce przychodzi Sabrina. 'Sabrina: '''Jasne, że Jacqueline. ''Pisze jej imię i wrzuca do skrzynki. Po Sabrinie zjawia się przy stole Jacqi. 'Jacqueline: '''Sabrina, czy Boris? Haha! Oczywiście, że komandos. ''Piszę imię Boris'a na kartce i wrzuca do skrzyni. Po niej zjawia się Boris. 'Boris: '''Jacqueline. ''Pisze i wrzuca. Ostatni, Otto podchodzi. 'Otto: '''Nie ma co! Boris. ''Pisze i wrzuca. Chris bierze skryznię i przelicza głosy. Podchodzi z nią do zawodników. 'Chris: '''Odaliście głosy i one były... Dość dziwne, ale ok. Z waszej 5 powstanie dzisiaj 4. :D Która zawalczy w następnym odcinku o udział w półfinale! :D ''Jęki zawodu. 'Chris: '''Bez przeciągania. Pierwszy głos jest na Jacqueline. '''Jacqueline: '''Co? ''Spojrzała na Sabrinę, która uśmiecha się do niej podstępnie. 'Chris: '''Kolejny głos jest na Boris'a. ''Pokazuje. Komandosa to nie rusza. 'Chris: '''Trzeci głos jest na ... ... ... ... ...Jacqueline! ''Jacqi zaczyna się powoli pocić. 'Chris: '''Czwarty głos jest na ... ... ... ... ...Boris'a! To znaczy, że mamy remis! 2 głosy na Boris'a i 2 głosy na Jacqi! A ostatni głos jest na ... ... ... ... ''Jacqi i Boris patrzą na siebie nie pewnie. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Sabrinę! To oznacza, że... 'Boris: '''Zniszczę Jacqi w dogrywce! '''Jacqueline: '''Chciałbyś. ''Prychnęła. 'Chris: '''To oznacza, że dzisiaj nie będzie eliminacji... ._. ''Wszyscy się zdziwili. 'Otto: '''Jak to? '''Chris: '''A tak to. :P Nie chcę mi się was eliminować. '''MacKenzy: '''Finałowa 5 dalej? :D '''Chris: '''Num. ;u; ''Wszyscy zaczęli się cieszyć z powodu bez eliminacyjnego odcinka. 'Chris: '''Hah. ''Chris dostał telefon. 'Chris: '''Tak? McLean przy telefonie. Co? Ale jak to? ''Westchnął i przytaknął. 'Chris: '''Niestety, ale musi ktoś od was opdpaść. ._. Producenci wybrali jednego z was do eliminacji. Więc tą osobą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...MacKenzy! '''MacKenzy: ':<<< Smutna wzruszyła ramionami. 'MacKenzy: '''Skoro muszę. :< Do zobaczenia w finale! :D ''Pomachała im i wyskoczyła z autobusu. Wszyscy siedzieli na siedzeniach i patrzeli na siebie niepewnie. '''Chris: '''Została finałowa 4! A już w następnym odcinku poznamy skład półfinału! :D Kto do niego dojdzie i jakie czeka ich kolejne wyzwanie? By się tego przekonać zapraszam do kolejnego odcinka Total Drama Disaster! <3 Kategoria:Total Drama Disaster (odcinki)